Never
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Somewhere between the sex toy party and a surprise confession from her girlfriend, Heather ends up checking off an experience for that daft game. Now she could confidently drop for 'I have never had a threesome'. Heather/Atali/Mala one shot. Kinktober 2018


**Dose 27! Wow. Almost there.**

 **Ship of the day is Heater/Atali/Mala.**

 **Kinks of the day include threesome, toys, spit-roasting**

 **Well, let's see where these nice ladies end up shall we.**

-HTTYD-

Giggles and alcohol abound, Heather fell about laughing as Ruff brandished a rather... _robust_ looking dildo at Astrid, face curious.

"I need to know if Eret is bigger than this or not!"

"Why? I'm keeping him!"

"Ugh, so unfair. You already had one boyfriend, did you really need the second one?"

Astrid grinned, smug as anything as she thought of her two men back home, probably anxiously awaiting any of the new toys Astrid might come home with. Heather knew way too much about their sex life. Including...

"He's not just my boyfriend, he's Hiccup's boyfriend too."

"That still does not answer my question of how he measures up to this."

Never was Heather more glad she was not interested in men than watching the debacle in front of her. It was all the funnier, she mused, that Ruff herself had two boyfriends. She just refused to call them that. Taking another swallow of her drink, Heather giggled some more as Astrid plucked the large neon green _(why?_ Who was that sexy for?) toy from Ruff's hands, actually measuring it by linking her thumb and middle finger around the thickest part.

"He's a bit bigger. As is Hiccup. Satisfied?"

"Haddock? Seriously?"

Heather could feel Atali shaking with giggles behind her, clearly a little tipsier than Heather anticipated, as her girlfriend was not the giggly type sober. Atali was quieter, more thoughtful and reserved. With a well-hidden wild side Heather tended to enjoy quite frequently.

Still, this whole Ann Summers party thing was ridiculous. Hilarious though. And the representative Astrid was friends with was... well, obscenely attractive, to say the least. The party was Ruff's idea, to nobodies great surprise, but somehow they'd gotten someone who literally knew anything and everything about sex toys possible. And the way she spoke was so clear and confident, with no trace of embarrassment. And Heather was just drunk enough that it was a turn on. They ought to get away from all the people before she climbed on Atali though.

"Oh wait! We haven't played the game yet!"

An outright drunk Cami, currently wearing a double-ended dildo as a necklace, was immediately intrigued. Heather wondered why the blonde had even come. There couldn't be many sex toys left that she didn't own.

"What game?"

"It's that I Have Never game. Someone reads them out, and if you have, you put the card down. First one to run out wins. So Cami should read them out, or we'll all ruthlessly lose."

"Hey! Not my fault you guys all have boring sex lives. But sure. So long as nobody lies! Because I will know!"

Placing a bright pink bra on her head as a hat, Cami shuffled into place with the main list while everybody got their cards. Heather could already see she was probably going to lose to all the others - one of the cards explicitly stated threesome, and Heather was at a disadvantage there, unlike... pretty much everyone else in the room.

"Hey Mala, you playing or you just gonna sit there explaining butt plugs all night?"

The party rep looked surprised to be addressed so by Cami, but she shrugged and got up to come over - good _gods,_ the woman was all legs and hips and Heather was drunker than she thought, remembering her girlfriend was sat right next to her - before sinking to sit cross-legged, taking cards from the ludicrously dressed Cami with the master list.

"Right. Is everybody armed with cards and alcohol? Apart from those driving later... excellent. Ok. These are all really tame though..."

"Cami!"

Pouting at Astrid, Cami rolled her eyes and sat up a little straighter.

"I have never... yeah I have done this whole list. You all would have lost. Anyway, I have never... had sex outside?"

Everyone but Atali put their cards down for that one, but nobody pulled her on it as they moved on to the next one on Cami's list.

"I have never been caught by parents... my mother was quite confused at first, because I was on top and he..."

Heather snorted into her wine as Cami reminisced, placing down the card for that one too. Atali followed suit, as did the rest of their drunk circle of friends.

"I have never had a... I want to scribble that three out and write a more adventurous number."

 _"Cami!"_

This time Cami stuck her tongue out at Astrid.

"Fine, fine. I have never had a threesome."

Sure enough, Astrid and Ruff had their cards down before Cami had even finished talking. Most of the rest didn't, although Heather did notice Mala place hers down, amusement playing at the side of her lips without going to full smile-mode.

"I have never broken a sex toy or... this writing is terrible. What does that say?"

Cami leant across to Mala, who squinted - probably not her writing then - before leaning back up.

"Furniture."

"Right. I have never broken a sex toy or furniture. Well that's a bit vague. Remind me to complain to the makers of this game."

As the game continued on, more wine and giggling carried them through as Cami grew more lewd with her read-outs, until Astrid dropped her final card to "sex on the first date", although almost everyone else dropped it too.

"Yes! What do I win?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we should have picked a prize. I can only offer you my congratulations, and maybe this hat" Cami dropped the pink bra on Astrid's head before jumping to her feet "I need more drinks."

Heather had stopped drinking four cards in, because Cami had suggested doing shots if they didn't drop the card and knowing Heather's luck, she'd have passed out from all the ones she hadn't done. They hadn't technically played the game correctly - there were only supposed to be five or six cards, but Cami wanted to try and get through as much of the list as possible, meaning they'd actually spent over an hour - half of which was laughing and further enquiries in shock - learning far too much about each others sex lives. If it wasn't Heather's house, she would have worried for the sanity of any boyfriends in nearby rooms for the others.

Slowly pouring giddy, intoxicated friends into taxis or partners cars, Heather sucked in a breath of fresh air and tried not to burst into more amused chuckles at the prospect of all those who had bought new toys waving them around back home. Mala had barely known what to do with the demanding lot.

"If you ever want to cross that threesome card off Heather, you know where I am!"

"Oh my gods Cami, can you not yell that in the street? And no!"

"Killjoy" Cami pouted, blew a kiss at Heather before being dragged backwards into the car by her boyfriend of the week... Thuggory, or something "see you later babe!"

"Please make sure she sleeps this off before she gets herself in trouble?"

"I'll do my best."

Shaking her head in fond exasperation at the manic little blonde, Heather waved them off and headed back in, finding Atali and Mala talking over coffee.

"Did I really hear what I thought I heard?"

Atali asked, soft smile on her face as she looked up at Heather, seeming remarkably sober herself after the giggling fits of earlier.

"Cami loudly offering a threesome in the street? Yep. Managed to get her in the car eventually."

Mala, somehow, still looked utterly calm after the surreal experience she'd no doubt just gone through.

"I must say, I have rarely interacted with someone quite as..."

"Feral?"

Mala chuckled, sipping delicately from her drink.

"Quite. Is she as peculiar when not completely intoxicated?"

"Yep. If anything, alcohol just makes her louder."

Heather excused herself to go wash her hands - Ruff had insisted on dumping various flavoured lubricant testers on everyones hands, and there was sticky residue and slightly artificial scents still there. When she got back downstairs, Heather discovered the two had moved in to the living room again, and both looked up when Heather walked back in.

"Have I missed something?"

Atali glanced sideways, then stood, leading Heather by the hand to the hallway again and shuffled her feet anxiously for a second or two.

"I have a confession."

"Oh?"

Heather wasn't sure what kind of thing Atali could possibly be keeping secret... not after the big secret from the start of their relationship, anyway.

"Mala... she's actually, what do you call it? An old flame of mine."

Oh, that was just unfair. Heather did not need that image in her mind. She'd already had tipsy thoughts earlier of Mala, and now picturing her and Atali...

"Ok... I'm not sure what I'm meant to do with that right now."

Atali's usual soft smile took on a new edge, one that matched the feeling Heather got when her girlfriend leaned against her.

"Well, she noticed the way you were looking at her earlier. As did I" Heather suppressed a shiver, unsure if she should apologise for being too bloody obvious "and Mala offered us a... more practical demonstration. If you were willing."

Well, Heather hadn't been expecting _that._ She contemplated it, _very_ aware Atali wasn't against the idea, and neither was Mala, and Mala was hot and Heather suddenly felt very flustered. And if Atali and Mala had already slept together, then Mala knew...

"Alright."

Even Heather was surprised by her own quick decision, but, well, when would this sort of chance come about again? Atali kissed her, Heather unable to keep from letting her fingers wind through the soft waves of strawberry blonde hair that ended just past Atali's shoulders. Gods bless kinky girlfriends...

"Shall we?"

Heather nodded, let herself be led back. It was immediately clear that Mala was much like Atali in at least one way - forward, confident, _tall._ Keen green eyes sought consent from Heather's face, closing the distance at her nod and kissing Heather quite firmly. The coffee was one of Atali's favourite exotic blends, nutty and sharp on the blonde womans tongue. Still in a little disbelief that it was even happening, Heather could only watch in stunned silence as Mala moved on, taller than Atali and curving an elegant hand around her jaw, tipping Atali's head up to meet her.

"Why did you break up?"

Oh gods, what the Hel did she say that for? Heather blinked as they both looked at her, but neither looked... upset?

"It was never serious between us."

"More... _physical_ " Mala slid her arm around Atali's waist, the two visibly very much at ease with each other "and things came to their natural end. This is not me attempting to wreck your relationship Heather, rest assured. I was not aware Atali would be here until I arrived."

Atali twisted slightly, dropped a smiling kiss over Mala's jaw and drew a soft, pleased sigh from her ex's throat.

"We should not let Heather feel neglected."

"Excellent point."

Gods, Heather was fairly sure she was dreaming. Where else was she advanced on by two hot women who looked completely set on devouring her whole? Atali kissed her, hands landing on her waist from behind, Mala's fingers sliding under the hem of Heather's jumper to raise goosebumps over the sensitive dip of her waist. Her girlfriend helped Mala remove the jumper, leaving Heather topless between them as a soft Australian lilt ghosted over her ear.

"Pick something."

"I tho-oh!" Heather's voice caught as Mala bit lightly at her neck "I thought your job was to demonstrate."

"Ah, you are very right. Perhaps you should work on undressing Atali while I select."

It was really unfair that Mala's voice only turned from warm honey to liquid silk with arousal, while Heather was already halfway to panting, voice going strained now and then. Atali was little better, but even she sounded like sex personified as her gentle voice murmured sweet filth in Heather's ear, buttons of her blouse coming off one by one to reveal a bra that soon came off too. Heather could feel the faintest scar tissue under her fingers as she stroked Atali's chest, unable to help but squeeze at the firm breasts she found. Gods, Atali was gorgeous.

Removing her skirt was a little trickier, but Heather was a dab hand at handling extricating fabric over her girlfriends erection, enjoying that soft gasp Atali let out as Heather brushed her fingers over the straining cotton of her briefs. Atali had been so adorably nervous when she first told Heather - and Heather understood why - but it really had never mattered to her. Atali was a sweet, beautiful _woman._ And, judging by that breathless "oh" behind her, Mala equally appreciated that fact.

Speaking of, Mala was behind her again. Heather only realised when her jeans were unbuttoned, left to pool down at her ankles, Atali steadying her with a hand as Heather stepped out of them. The knowledge Mala accepted Atali as she was helped settle Heather, stopped her being shy under new hands as Mala stroked her sides, not yet venturing to more sensitive, intimate places.

"Is it alright that I touch you properly?"

Part of Heather was saying _"do you really need to ask?",_ while the rest of her was deeply moved _that_ she asked, nodding and feeling those same elegant hands begin to explore her, teeth toying with her neck again and Heather knew it only thrilled her further that Atali was watching. Mala's fingers slid up, tickling lightly along Heather's ribcage before splaying across her breasts, softer and smaller than Atali's chest but it didn't appear to matter to either woman that that was the case. Something in Heather quivered at how Mala was still fully dressed, the cotton fabric scratching lightly at her skin with them pressed together, body growing more sensitive as Mala tweaked her nipple, smirked against her neck when Heather bucked and cried out.

"Sensitive?"

"Uh-huh."

"Delightful."

Mala bit her harder, the sudden pain almost making Heather's knees give out on her. Atali took over, catching Heather's parted lips between her own and drawing her girlfriend into a kiss, smiling against Heather's mouth as she felt Heather jump, having not heard the near-silent hum of whatever Mala had in her hand that was now buzzing against her nipple. _Why_ had Heather never tried that before, exactly? Either way, she was regretting having spent years of her life not feeling that way, fingers moving to clutch at Atali's shoulders for stability, growing wetter already and caring less and less by the second about dignity as the two played her body expertly.

Her other breast recieved a similar treatment, leaving Heather digging her nails into soft skin until Mala finally let up, just enough for Heather to catch her breath a little. It was a brief respite though, Heather's briefs slid down to leave her naked before Mala pulled her hands back, the jokey fluffy handcuffs from earlier quickly snapped around her wrists. They were flimsy, funny toys really, Heather knew she'd probably be able to break them if she pulled hard enough, but... the sense of helplessness thrilled her, pinned between the two of them as she was.

It was Atali who guided Heather to her knees, exposing herself for Heather to lean forward in want until her cock slipped past Heather's lips, sucked into her mouth. Odin, she loved the way Atali smoothed fingers through her hair, cradled her jaw gently and let out those sinfully sweet sighs and whimpers in response to Heather's tongue on her shaft, her lips clamped tight around the head for deep suction. Granted, Atali was really Heather's first experience with a cock, but Heather had been an eager student and Atali a patient teacher. Mala's fingers settled alongside Atali's in Heathers hair, scratching teasingly over her scalp and sending those lovely tingling sensations down her spine.

The quiet but surprisingly powerful vibrator had not gone away entirely, Heather discovered as Mala knelt behind her, running it down her stomach in teasing circles, tempting, taunting Heather with what she could possibly feel if Mala would just _move_ the damned thing down. When it finally settled against her clit, Heather jerked so hard against her restraints she felt the metal beneath the fluffy cover bite her wrists. Maybe they weren't such a cheesy toy after all. Mala was relentless, held it there until Heather had to let Atali fall from her mouth just to _breathe,_ teeth sinking into her lower lip as her body warred between wriggling away or riding the high waves of pleasure.

"Hmm. I am not sure this is the right one for the job. Would you help, Atali?"

"Of course."

Whining in loss of the vibrations, Heather barely realised what they were doing before she was lifted up and left bent over the arm of the sofa. Damn they were strong. The position left her utterly exposed, waiting, craving, head twisting to watch the way the other two kissed, Mala reaching to stroke the length of Atali's erection, as though re-familiarising herself with it fondly. The sight sent a fresh dart of heat down to Heather's belly, left her squirming and unsatisfied. The arm of the sofa was not meant to support so much weight, but Heather scarcely cared about mild discomfort when Atali came back, spreading her knees to kneel low enough that she could guide herself back into Heather's mouth. Sucking, sated for the moment, Heather barely heard Mala's footsteps.

She definitely felt Mala penetrate her though, clenching around the two fingers that tested her arousal, eager to hold them in, to be touched and pleasured out of the frustrating desperation she currently experienced. Mala slipped them free, probably smirking as Heather voiced her displeasure only to be muffled by Atali's cock still firmly lodged between her lips. Fingers were replaced with something much more substantial, the way Mala's hands _both_ came up to rest on Heather's hips giving her a damned good hint about what was going on behind her. Not content with the degree to which Heather was already being tormented into some kind of agonising bliss, Mala ramped it up with the additional stimulation of vibrations.

Arms still trapped behind her back, Heather had little choice but to let them both fuck into wet and warm, the jarring buzz inside her alone enough to make Heather cross-eyed without Atali pumping into her mouth. Thick and pulsing, Heather felt the throbbing on her tongue and moaned in response, sucking harder and ignoring the fact her chin was damp with spit. Each deep thrust from one was followed immediately by the other, leaving Heather in a dizzying state of mindless need. She could taste Atali, smell her skin, the building fire in her gut stoked by her lover as Mala fed the flames herself, deep, purring pressure that buzzed just enough to feel in her clit.

Atali knew the signs by now, pulled back rather than risk Heather's teeth as she saw her girlfriend approach the peak, content simply to watch as Heather thrashed and bucked, held by her cuffs and pinned by Mala's hands but still she trembled, suffering the burning ecstacy as that merciless buzzing kept her going, rising, climbing...

Mala pulled out when Heather began to whimper, the cessation of what was becoming painful enough to let Heather fall, limp and lax and gasping against the arm of the sofa again. Floating somewhere in a haze for a moment still, Heather sort of noticed her hands were free when she used them to push up at last, residual ache against her ribs barely registering in her satisfied state.

Though, she noticed, neither of her partners were yet in a similar place of recovering from torrid pleasure.

"Don't stop on my account."

"I had no plans to. I merely wonder if Atali has something in mind."

Turning to her girlfriend, Heather did indeed recognise the spark there in Atali's eyes as plotting.

"Come Heather. Let's show Mala what we already have in our personal toybox."

Well, that sounded like a marvellous idea. Gods bless kinky girlfriends... and Heather definitely needed to send gifts to Ruff and Astrid for putting the party together. Or perhaps Heather could challenge them to a new game of 'I have never', drop the threesome card and let them work it out for themselves...

-HTTYD-

 **I don't know why but I sorta have a thing for Heather being in the middle... kinda like how I Have a thing for Cami being... _Cami._ I realise nowhere in the books it says she's a sexual deviant, but it suits her so well so I will stay on my feral!Cami mountain.  
**


End file.
